For Science
by tubazrcool
Summary: Dyson/Kenzi fic - MA I'm working on all the ones I've abandoned, but this one typed itself in a night, so . . .


A/N: First Lost Girl fanfic! General knowledge of Lost Girl a plus, but not necessary – This is me trying to stay away from a lot of back story and jumping into the good stuff. Let's see how quickly I can get to the porn. You can jump there if you don't want to read the back story – I won't mind : ) Just look for the break!

A/N 2: IMPORTANT! I have not seen all the episodes of Season 2 (honestly, I found out about the show simply because Aaron Ashmore guest-starred in it and I wanted to watch his scenes, so a lot of the storyline of those episodes was simply bypassed until he was back on screen). I have started watching from Season 1 and am on the episode Vexed. I have seen 2x09 (simply because of the D/K scene at the end – squee!) I'm only on 3x03 as far as the new season goes, but I'm totally spoiled for 3x06 – no mention in case you don't want to be (but ZOMG!).

This may end up being a bit AU as I don't know if some of what I mention has happened or hasn't happened – if Kenzi and Hale have tried a relationship or if the Morrigan has asked Kenzi to repay the favour, yadda yadda yadda. I'm also bypassing the whole "rash" thing, since I don't want it to interrupt the good stuff, and I have another fic planned that takes that into account _as well as_ the events of 3x06 (watched it as soon as I finished this fic). So tread lightly if you're big on canon-compliant fics. As for my stance, Doccubus all the way which paves the road for this wonderful OTP!

Disclaimer: You'd know if a D/K shipper ran Lost Girl; sadly we do not, so you have to resort to fanfiction.

EDIT/UPDATE: Apologies if anything seemed rushed when you read it at first. Apparently, asterisks don't convert over in the Document Manager. FIXED!

**FOR SCIENCE**

"_He's Fae; I'm just asking for science."  
- Kenzi, "Oh Kappa, My Kappa"_

It had been two full years since Kenzi had been introduced to the Fae world. Two years since she had met Bo, Dyson, Hale, Trick, and a whole assortment of other Light Fae, Dark Fae, and Under Fae – most of which she had escaped unscathed. As Dyson had told her a year ago, she was weak and pathetic, but the strongest human he had ever met – and, to be honest, it _was_ a miracle she had stayed alive for so long. But for people who were still in the proverbial closet, the Fae were pretty judgmental of humans and most of them weren't the least bit tolerant of her nosing her way into their problems or kicking their asses, whichever the case may be, though most of the time it was both.

Sure she had fun, but she did miss the basic human interactions out in the real world. A world where you could walk into a bar and not get glares from people who despised you simply because you were a freaking human. A world where possessed spiders, body snatchers, and basilisk venom were the stuff of horror movies and not your life. A world where Kenzi would probably have a steady boyfriend by now, or maybe a string of flings, she hadn't yet decided. Besides, you had to test the waters, right? But stuck in the Fae world, her only two options were a wolf or a siren, and both presented a problem.

Dyson and Bo had practically been in an on again-off again relationship since day one. And while Kenzi had definitely been jealous of Bo's easiness with which the succubus juggled her sex life, she had been most jealous of Dyson. The guy was a god in wolf's clothing – and he was off the table. When your best friend in the world keeps her boy toy on the nightstand while her girl toy is in her bed, you're not allowed to ask if you can borrow it.

And then there was Hale – the siren. He was a great guy and a good friend – he enjoyed the ladies, though, and Kenzi really didn't want to be somebody's notch. Nymph, check. Fairy, check. Human, check. While the ladies' dilemma wasn't really what bothered her, Kenzi couldn't help but admit that there wasn't that spark between them.

The only thing remotely close to a relationship that she'd had was when Nate had come back into her life. Talented and handsome, just like she had remembered from her childhood. However, her duty was to Bo and, by extension, the Fae, and she couldn't let them down, not for selfish reasons. But she couldn't drag Nate into her life either, not when it meant he could get hurt or worse. Neither the Ashe nor the Morrigan, well maybe the Morrigan, would approve of another human knowing the existence of their kind. Which brought her back to Dyson.

Maybe she should have "the talk" with Bo. What with the Doc and her trying it steady, maybe Bo would put up the boy toy for good and, well, there was no sense in that going to waste. And Dyson and Bo hadn't really gotten back together since Ciara, so it had been a while; the sheets between them had definitely cooled. But there was still the chance that Kenzi could wind up with a very pissed off succubus.

"Hey, Kenz!" And speak of the devil. "I'm heading over to the Dal, wanna come?"

"Actually, not to switch roles or anything, but could we maybe talk first before?"

"Uh oh. Everything okay? You usually don't pass up an opportunity to drink."

"Trust me, after this, I'm pretty sure I'm going to drink everyone under the table tonight."

"What's going on?" Bo said, taking a seat on the other side of the couch.

"How are things with Lauren?"

Bo gave a kind of half-shrug. "Couldn't be better. Why are you asking?"

"So like . . ." Kenzi knew she was stalling somewhat, but breaking the news that you had the hots for your best friend's ex-boyfriend was bad territory and she had no clue how to go about the talk she desperately wanted to have. "How better is couldn't be? Like, I don't plan on going back to the guys, better, or . . .?"

"Okay, you're doing it again, Kenzi. Honey, whatever it is, just ask." Bo placed a gentle hand on Kenzi's knee. For comfort. For closeness. For friendship. Kenzi sighed.

"The last thing I want to do is _ever_, ever, ever ever ever, hurt you, in _any way_. So, if I told you that lately, I sort of . . . have been having thoughts of . . . certain guys that you may or may not have been with, how angry exactly would you be with me?" Kenzi instinctively shrank back into the couch with each word and after her awkward sentence, saw Bo's slightly confused expression turn to one of understanding. "Because if it's even only a little angry, then just forget I said anything, never happened, no thoughts!"

"Wait . . . guys . . . you're asking about Dyson?"

Kenzi nodded slowly. "I wouldn't have ever even considered it, but it's been like eight months, two weeks, and four days, and when you're a human in a Fae's ocean, there aren't that many fish—"

"Well, I think it's great."

"What?"

"I think if you want to start anything with Dyson, then it's great. Look, yeah, he and I have a history with each other, but that's what it is: history. We're just friends now. Besides, I'm a succubus. And lately, I've noticed that when you two interact, there's an aura of arousal around you."

"Wow, so you're okay with this?"

Bo smiled at her and nodded, leaning forward; Kenzi threw her arms around Bo's neck, hugging her for all it's worth. "And you know this is entirely revocable. If at any point it's weird for you, just say the word."

"I'll be fine – happy for you. _Really_. Now," Bo said, easing out of the hug, "There's a bottle of vodka at the Dal with your name on it and it is very impolite to keep it waiting."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, sista." With that, Kenzi hopped off the couch and went to throw on one of her best outfits.

FSFSFS

Kenzi knew she looked _good_. She had on her latest pair of favourite boots – four-inch heels, with the extra leggings folded over right at the knee – above that was a black skirt only slightly more modest than a mini, a belt that was just for show, complete with a spaghetti-strapped blouse that showed a bit of midriff and a lot of the girls, while still leaving the important bits completely to the imagination. The black jacket that dwarfed her was simply an excuse to take off as soon as she stepped inside.

She had her natural hair tonight, loosely pulled into a pony at her nape. Her make-up, she had left casual. If things went her way later on, it was better if she kept it safe. She had put on her usual pencil around the eyes, but gently brushed the shadow on and her lipstick was closer to her actual lip colour, with just a bit of gloss to make them shine.

When the two of them walked in that night, more than just a few heads turned, and Kenzi could have sworn, even through wish-fulfilment-coloured glasses, that Dyson had discreetly looked her up and down. Kenzi took the stool on the other side of the empty one by Dyson and patted her hand on that one. Bo took the hint and sat on the vacant seat between them, smiling at Kenzi and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

'We'll take two, Trick.' Kenzi said.

'Of what?'

'Whatever you have in your hand.'

Trick gave a smile and pulled out two shot-glasses, filling them with the blue-tinted liqueur. 'Be careful with this one, Kenzi. Special mix. It's the only one you get tonight – I want to make sure you handle it alright.'

'Don't worry, after this, I'm in vodka-land until dawn.' She downed the shot, masking the face she desperately needed to pull. What the hell was in that? Vodka-land was so on! Trick got one of his bottles down and simply set it down beside her, as per his ritual. It was easier that way. When she was too drunk to pour, she was too drunk to drink. She was already on her fourth shot of vodka when Lauren walked in and stole Bo over to the sofa.

'You know, Kenzi,' Dyson said, moving to the now-empty seat. 'I'm actually more surprised that you haven't died of alcohol poisoning by now. In the two years I've known you, you've consumed more alcohol than I probably have in my life.'

Kenzi gave a shrug. 'I'm Russian, wolf-man. Comes with the genes. And I don't mean the kind that makes my ass look great.'

Dyson grinned a bit at that and Kenzi looked at him, feigning a double-take. 'Is that an actual smile trying to surface? Did Trick spike your drink?'

'My drink isn't spiked, Kenzi.' Dyson said, with even more of a smile threatening to come out. 'You don't have a bad sense of humour, you know.'

'I don't have a bad anything.' Kenzi swivelled back to facing the counter and poured her a fifth, downing it and feeling the sweet taste of motherland gliding down her throat. 'Come on, a little vodka. It's good for the soul.'

Kenzi poured another shot but proffered it to Dyson. He was reluctant to take it at first, but after a soft cheer of 'shot, shot, shot', he grinned for the third time that night.

'What the hell? I'm off tomorrow.' He took the shot and downed it. 'Happy now?'

'Yep, I've been drinking since ten.'

'It's 9.45.'

'I didn't say ten _at night_.'

'Russian.'

'Wolf-man.'

FSFSFS

'Dude, you have to let me crash at your place tonight,' Kenzi said, bouncing around Dyson so she could face him as the two walked out of the Dal.

'Are you sure you're sober enough to walk backwards?'

'I'm sober enough to figure out that I won't get any sleep if I go home. Those two left pretty early, and I highly doubt they had sleep on –'

The next thing Kenzi knew Dyson had grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. She couldn't deny the arousal she felt, but she knew he had only done that to be protective. Typical Dyson.

'Before you slip on any more rocks, I suggest you walk face-forward.'

'Right. Thank you.'

Dyson nodded in acknowledgement. 'And as far as you sleeping over goes, no.'

'Those two could wake the dead. Please!' Kenzi gave him her best innocent pleading face and felt a surge of pride as Dyson sighed in relent. 'Yes, you won't even know I'm there.'

'Why do I highly doubt _that_?' Kenzi smiled inwardly and took her phone out to send a quick text to Bo, letting her know she and Lauren didn't have to keep it down on her account. When they got to Dyson's place, he unlocked the door to his apartment. Kenzi slumped against the wall, apparently the high of the night behind her. He opened the door for her and closed it once they were in.

'It's very . . .' Kenzi struggled to come up with a word for the room's sparse appearance – not much furniture, not much anything else but – even she and Bo had more stuff in their place, and they were flat-out broke. 'Manly.'

'I have to keep a lot of food stocked up, so that's where the bulk of my budget goes, that and savings.'

'Speaking of food, what are we having for breakfast tomorrow?' Kenzi hopped up and sat at the edge of the counter, her legs dangling off the sides.

Dyson smiled, wondering what had come over him lately. He had started noticing his responses to Kenzi were friendlier over the past few months; he was smiling more at her jokes, even when she didn't see it. They were getting closer, but he couldn't jeopardise their relationship by being selfish with his desires. _Keep it professional. It's just a place to crash._

'_We_ aren't having anything for breakfast. I'll be going to work and you'll be going home bright and early.'

'But you're off tomorrow.'

'Then I'll be staying here and you'll be going home. Come on with you, sleep.' Dyson grabbed her hand so she could get off the counter, but she tugged slightly and he wound up way too close to her for his comfort. 'Kenzi, you're drunk.'

'Nope. Two guesses left, wolf-man.' Her other hand, the one that wasn't in his, came to rest on the front of shirt, tickling him gently as she trailed it languidly up his torso.

'You need to go to sleep.'

'One left.' He was at his wit's end when her hand made its way over his shoulder, but the moment her legs widened for him, her inner thighs ghosting along his hips, nothing short of an open invitation, he lost his resolve in a kiss that consumed his soul.

Both of his hands now cradled her head, pulling her mouth closer; then one of them dropped to the small of her back, pulling her body flush against his own. He could feel his erection growing as she wrapped her legs and arms around him. He removed his hands and thrust them under her skirt, gripping the thin strips of material at her hips and yanking them as far as they would go. He broke the kiss then, the two of them untangling themselves for the moment.

'Kenzi.'

All it took was that one word. Hearing her name in that husky growl of his just made her want him more. 'Dyson? Have you ever been with a human before?'

He shook his head. 'That's what has me worried. What if I hurt you?'

'Dyson, you are the most protective guy I know. You won't.' She moved a hand and placed it on his cheek, feeling his warmth spreading into her. But he grabbed it, curling his fingers around hers.

'You can't know that for sure. I don't even know that for sure.'

'I trust you.'

_I trust you_. That's what she had said. _She trusted me. What if I let her down? What if the wolf overpowers her and hurts her? Or worse yet, what happens if I wake up and the wolf has crushed her?_

'Dyson?' Her soft voice pulled Dyson out of his head and he looked into her crystalline eyes, seeing the wealth of feeling behind her loving gaze. 'Trust yourself.'

With those two words, Dyson gave in to everything she was willing to offer. He pulled her to him in a kiss, sliding his hands down her neck and across her shoulder blades, acting as an anchor for her to take off her jacket. She, in turn, grabbed the hem of his shirt and he made quick work of helping her remove that item of clothing, as well.

He lifted her off the counter, the underwear still around her knees keeping her from being able to fully wrap her legs around him. But the trip to the bed was short and in no time she was lying on her back. He grabbed the underwear once more and tugged it down, working it off over the boots and those ridiculous heels. She sat up and started unbuckling her shoes and he reached behind him to doff his own.

When both of them were barefoot, Dyson looked at Kenzi. Taking the shoes off, always the awkward pause that interrupted the rhythm of foreplay. But Kenzi seemed to bounce back from it in no time, for as soon as he began to wonder if she wanted to continue, to actually go through with this, she had him straddled and he was acutely aware of the fact that the only material separating her sheath from his sword was his own. In a way, the thought spurred him on. He began to touch her more intimately than he had ever let himself dream of, kiss and nip her in places that made her moan his name, and then kiss and nip her there some more.

He knew he had to control his urge to mark her, claim her as his own, but it was so difficult when she rocking against him. His dick was doing everything in its power to rip through his pants and get to her. He ran his hands up beneath her shirt and took both it and her bra off in one callous move, kissing her again. He cupped his palms to the outer sides of her breasts and pushed them up and to the centre, feeling her already-hardened nipples grazing across his chest. He moved his thumb and forefinger over the top, giving them access to squeeze the taut tips. And then he bent his head down, licking and sucking every inch of her breasts.

He felt her hands in his hair, pulling softly, and used the rougher pulls as signals that she enjoyed what he had done. And so, in his hands, she became undone. There wasn't a moment of silence as the sounds of her pleasure reverberated through the air around them. Mostly, he just heard his name over and over. And then the first of those moments arrived. Her entire body tensed and she released a shaky breath in his ear.

The stillness of her orgasm coursed through him – nothing loud, nothing exaggerated – and he could feel his wolf shift to the forefront of his personality. It was then that Kenzi took his face gently in her hands. She was all greyscale now, but her smell was more intense, and it was pheromones and arousal and, dare he hope, love.

'When your eyes shift, you have no idea how . . . incredible it is.'

Dyson closed his eyes as he drew their mouths together. When they broke apart, he flipped them around, her back on the bed once more; he kept his weight on his knees, and used his hands to unbutton his trousers, feeling her wetness having soaked through slightly. She sat up and placed her hands over his, taking control of what he was doing. She pulled the waistband of the pants down past his buttocks and the front fell down along with it. Dyson shoved down his boxers, eliminating the final obstacle between them.

The look in Kenzi's eyes was unmistakable hunger, the same thing he felt inside himself. She scooted toward the head of the bed, resting her head on the pillows, her body lying exposed on the sheets. She still had the skirt on, but that wouldn't be any problem. As he followed her up, he was able to wrestle his pants and boxers completely off.

He leaned over to the right to open the drawer to his nightstand and grab a condom. He ripped the wrapper open and took it out, rolling it down his dick. As he made his way to position himself against her, he bunched up her skirt to the waist, so her hips were completely free. She kissed him as soon as he was face-to-face with her. He lifted one of her thighs and brought it up, pushing into her at the same time. Her neck arched backward as he filled her, her breathing deep as she adjusted to the change.

'Move already.' It was a plea and a demand both and it was all the encouragement he needed. He let his ferocity take over him, sliding in and out. He used the one hand that wasn't supporting his weight to press against her lower back, raising her up gently. He felt her body move down to meet his upward thrust. He quickened the pace, the friction between their bodies becoming slicker as they built up a thin sheen of sweat. He felt a sudden push backwards and found himself in a kneeling position with her once again straddling him. He moved both his hands to her waist and lifted her up, using that a brace and slowly lifting himself into her, getting used to the new rhythm. He felt her pressing down and lowered her slightly so he would enter her deeper with every thrust.

Her head was in the crook of his neck and he could feel her kissing, sucking, and biting, returning the ministrations with which he had indulged her earlier. He settled into an almost-bucking motion as their bodies melded with each other. He could hear everything around him – her gasps, her moans, _his_, the creaking of the bed, the sound of their bodies connecting. He felt her constrict around him, another moment of stillness, another moment of ecstasy.

He took charge then, switching them back to missionary and thrusting into her more rapidly. Kenzi cried out louder as her body was pushed beyond any pleasure she had felt before. Her thighs were aching slightly where their thrusts met, but it only felt better as her body built up to yet another orgasm. She moved her hands to her breast, touching them slightly as if not at all, driving herself further to the brink. Dyson's rough hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her, pinning them to the mattress on either side of her head. She arched up instinctively and, through half-lidded eyes, saw his mouth descend to her breast, his teeth all but breaking the flesh.

Kenzi didn't think she could take much more but she wanted it badly. She felt so close to the sweet oblivion that she moved her body to meet him once again, harder this time, with a ferocity of her own. When she looked into his eyes once more, she noticed they were the wolf's. She raised her head up, using a hand that was now free from his grip to grasp the back of his head and pull him down to her. She felt her climax release and tightened the hold her legs had him in. She wasn't the only one who had stilled though, and judging by the heavy – would it be wrong to call it panting? – she figured he must have come as well.

He rolled off of her and removed the condom, throwing it to the waste bin underneath the nightstand. He then turned toward her to pull her close to him. She readily snuggled up in his embrace and the two soon fell asleep.


End file.
